reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Ministry of Darkness
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. 'About The Ministry' The Ministry of Darkness is an new and upcoming cult. There must be two powers in the world to balance it out. If there is good, then there must be evil. No good deed goes unpunished. The Ministry is currently claiming souls and adding them to their list of brothers and sisters (in other words, we're recruiting). As you may have already figured it out, yes, we are the bad guys. The Ministry of Darkness is a cult that can only be found on Xbox Live. Our desire is to rule and terrorize the Old West and assert a reign of darkness unlike anyone has ever seen. The cult consists of zombies, except for the leader and the co-leader. The Ministry 'will ususally be in Free Roam and take out anyone in their paths. We will bring darkness upon every town. And once every soul has been extinguished, we will jump into Gang Matches, Free-For-All Matches, and/or Stronghold. And let's not forget Undead Overrun. Every now and then, we'll do some role playing if the majority feels like it. There are votes to be casted in favor of an objective, hence there are weekly summonings (meetings). Everyone will be treated equal. No matter if you're a higher rank or lower rank, everyone will be treated equal. No one will be left out and we'll always have your back, always. Don't get us wrong, we like to joke around and have a good time, but when it comes down to bussines, we take no prisoners. (This cult is in no way affiliated with any religion or belief whatsoever.) 'Joining the Cult There are a couple requirements to being a brother/sister of The Ministry. Each member must... 1. insert the initials "MD" in front of their gamer tag. This is to show organization and to let people know who we are. (Granted that not many people have the money lying around for MS points, but if you feel like this is the clan for you, it'll be worth it.) 2. change their character into a zombie character (for obvious reasons). 3. be at least 17 years or older (we don't want none of that immature horseshit, except when we're having fun. There's a difference between immature, childish behavior and messing-around immaturity). 4. show honor, loyalty, and respect to and for the cult. You must show commitment. Team-killing will not be tolerated (unless allowed by either of the two leaders). 5. have a great time. You will be treated with utmost respect, so long as you do the same for everyone else. If you feel like this is the cult for you, send a friend request to "MD Death 13" on Xbox Live. The Ministry awaits. What's Forbidden? There are only a couple of things we don't want, and they are as follow: 1. No casual aiming is allowed. 2. Pistols of any kind are strictly prohibited. 3. Team-killing is frowned up, unless allowed by either of the leaders. Abide by this and you just may be as good as in. Members 'Leader' * MD Death 13 ** Death is a veteran in Red Dead Redemption. He is a 5th prestige player. 'Co-Leader' * MD Das Swift ** Das Swift is currently a 1st prestige player, but due to her skill and level of commitment to the game, she suits the position of Co-Leader. 'Brothers and Sisters' * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? External links Category:Posses }}